


shimmery lipstick

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sugary sweet heart racing pure romance kinda fluff, they're d...dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Azami’s heartbeat spiked and he mentally scolded himself for the nth time. It was going to be a long makeup session.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	shimmery lipstick

It was a lazy weekend for a few of the seasonal troupes, and Azami and Muku were spending it together in room 106.

“Mmm. What’s that, it smells really nice? Are you wearing cologne?”

Muku sniffed the air and brought his face closer to Azami’s, his eyes closed.

Close.  _ So close. _ Azami could feel his cheeks burning off.  _ Not now, you’re just doing his makeup. _

He took a silent breath in, willing his pulse to lower a little, and said, “I’m not, that might just be the makeup. Stay still, I need a steady hand for your eyeshadow.”

“Oh, sorry…! I’ll stop moving.” Muku sat stock-still, and Azami had to hold in a laugh at how frozen he was.

Bringing his brush to Muku’s eyelid, Azami carefully applied the makeup—just a little definition and shimmer, some natural tones from the latest fall palettes. Muku’s eyes were already big and captivating, so when given a choice like he was now, Azami thought he looked perfect with a natural, bright look that drew your gaze to his best features.

He finished up the eyes in silence, a smile tugging at his lips. Stage makeup was fun, but Azami loved to work simply just as much. Brushing off stray sparkles from Muku’s cheeks, he said, “You can open your eyes now. And talk, too, since we’re not on a stage time crunch.”

“Okay!” Muku did just that, blue eyes immediately locking with Azami’s.

Azami’s heartbeat spiked and he mentally scolded himself for the nth time. It was going to be a long makeup session.




It  _ was _ a long makeup session, but not just because Azami felt like exploding every time Muku—well, every time Muku was being himself. Prompted by a question or two, Azami ended up giving the older boy quite the earful about different foundation consistencies and blush colors. (Muku didn’t mind at all, he could watch Azami talk for hours.)

Muku was admiring the highlighter reflecting off his cheekbones in the mirror while Azami scrutinized his lip palette, thinking about what color he wanted to do. He already knew he wanted something with a shinier finish, but the eye and cheek colors he had done were pretty neutral, so they’d go with just about anything…

“We can always try out different ones, Azami!”

“Yeah, but I don’t want your lips to get dry from wiping them off over and over again…” He frowned for a second more, and decided. “Actually, how about you choose, Muku? I have more than this palette, by the way, normal ones in tubes and stuff.” He set the palette down and pulled his vanity drawer open to reveal a few rows of lip products, mostly organized by color and brand.

“Me? Hm…” Muku leaned over closer to look at the wide selection. Pointing at a couple of silver tubes, he said, “These ones look so fancy!”

“Oh, my Jill Stuart ones.” Azami took the two lipsticks out and handed them to Muku. “201 and 116. Shiny.”

Pulling the cap off from the elegant packaging of 116 reverently, Muku’s eyes lit up. “This pink is lovely! Umm, the name is  _ dream tiara? _ Ahh, that’s lovely, too, perfect for a princess, maybe from a fantasy story where she’s lives in a normal town and gets whisked away to be kingdom royalty by an enchanted lipstick tube that belongs to a beautiful witch, or something like that!” Putting 201 down, he held 116 gleefully and said, “Azami, let’s use this one!”

Smiling at the way Muku sparkled, Azami nodded. “You got it.” Before he automatically reached out to take the lipstick, he stopped and said, “Do you want to put it on yourself? It’s just your lips, after all.”

After a beat of thinking, Muku sheepishly held the tube out. “Would you mind putting it on for me like the rest of my makeup, Azami? I don’t want to be clumsy and apply it outside of the lines.”

“Sure.” He took the tube and grabbed a lip brush (doing it straight from the tube is fine, but semiprofessional habit) before turning to face Muku again, who smiled before shutting his eyes as if to say,  _ My face is all yours! _ Azami promptly gave himself a mental punch for thinking that, because why would Muku be saying his face is all Azami’s, even if that’s a very Muku thing to say and they’re da—enough, back to work.

Azami swiped the brush over the lipstick’s surface before taking a light hold of Muku’s chin, ignoring how touching Muku’s skin directly made his heart flutter. Before he could paint any pigment on, Muku parted his lips in a surprised, “Oh! That smell!”

“The smell? Come to think of it, the product description might’ve said something about a floral scent.”

“Mmm, I like it. Wow, this lipstick is really wonderful…!”

“Yup, ’s pretty nice. Hold still now.”

Painting over Muku’s lips in soft strokes and concentrating the color slightly to the center, Azami finished off the makeup look. “There we go.”

“Yay, all done! Thank you, Azami!”

“No need, it was fun. Looks great, right?”

“Mmhmm! I feel pretty.” Muku beamed and pursed his lips at Azami, the younger boy reddening before turning to organize his makeup supplies. Sniffing the air a little, Muku continued, “I can really smell  _ dream tiara  _ on my lips… It reminds me of perfume. I wonder how come I could smell it before you opened your lipstick drawer, though?”

“Ohh, I was testing that brand out before you came over. That must’ve been why you smelled it on me.”

“On you? Did you try it on, Azami?”

“Yeah, why?”

Clasping his hands to his chest, Muku exclaimed, “That’s just like an indirect kiss straight from a shoujo manga...!”

Azami spluttered and dropped the brush he was holding.

Remembering just  _ who _ exactly he had said the words “indirect kiss” aloud to, Muku stammered out, “Ahh, wait, don’t worry about it, Azami! Sorry, I just got excited because it made my heart race, but it’s not really a kiss and you can forget about it since I know you wanted to take it slow with that sort of thing, I’m already the happiest boy in the world just being together with you, so—”

“It—It’s fine, Muku. You don’t need to apologize.”

Picking up the brush and stiffly placing it in the “to clean” cup, he turned to Muku, face red and eyes not quite meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.

“N-not on the lips, yet. But I don’t mind sharing a ki… a kiss with you, so it’s fine.”

“Then… How about a kiss on the cheek, Azami?” Before Muku knew it, the words left his mouth.

“Right now?”

“Maybe not, since you just put on lipstick for me, huh… But that’s okay, I don’t want to be too greedy…! Like I said, I’m already happy being with you, Azami—ah.”

Azami leaned over and pressed his lips on Muku’s cheek, a feather-light kiss that lasted just a second. So light, but the impact it had on Muku’s heart felt like a meteor crashing onto Earth.

“There. Um, your makeup is done now, so we can go take pictures in the garden like you wanted. And after that we can go see if Yuki and Kumon are still up for karaoke...”

Azami made to stand up from his chair, but before he could, Muku pulled on his sleeve. Positively overflowing with joy, he asked again earnestly, “Can I kiss  _ you, _ Azami? On the cheek, I mean! Or a hug? Because I, um, you made me really happy and I want to give it back…!”

Azami widened his eyes and nodded sheepishly, so Muku leaned in to kiss his cheek, leaving a mark of shimmery pink behind.

“There!” He grinned and looked into Azami’s eyes, illuminated by a halo of happiness, and for once Azami didn’t tell his heart to slow down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> goodness they're so cute... i loved writing in blushes and heart flutters every second for azami (who knows if it was too much but if you couldn't tell, i absolutely had my sparkly love vision goggles on while writing this), i loved having muku light up at fancy packaging and his boyfriend, i love them...


End file.
